Gas turbine engines generally include an exhaust assembly that directs high temperature exhaust air out of the engine to generate thrust. Exhaust assemblies typically include a center body surrounded by a nozzle. The engine exhaust stream exits the engine's turbine stage through an annular passageway defined between the center body and the nozzle (e.g., an annular exhaust stream).
Exhaust bodies, such as the center body and/or the nozzle, are often subject to the extreme heat of the annular exhaust stream. While components of conventional exhaust assemblies have often been made from metallic materials, the trend towards higher maximum temperatures of exhaust streams has led some in the industry to propose utilizing exhaust center bodies and/or nozzles that are made from ceramic components, such as matrix composite (CMC) materials, and other high temperature capability materials. However, a substantial mismatch of the coefficients of thermal expansion between metallic and ceramic components of a conventional exhaust assembly would impart thermal stress and strain on the conventional exhaust assembly.